


Puppy Play

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: A long day in the office leads to an offer for Matt to relax at Taliesin's place. Sometimes you just need to chill with your best furry friend.





	Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowRole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/gifts).



> What happens on A03 stays on A03 - aka don't share this to others, and especially don't mention it to anyone in the cast, crew, or close fandom of CR. Respect the real life humans.
> 
> Gift to CowRole because dang it, Puppy Play stories are addicting.

Taliesin looked at the collar and matching lead. The worn and soft leather was neatly arranged on the side table in the bed room. Taliesin grinned as he stretched his hands above him and to the sides. Apparently someone wanted to unwind for a bit.

“I wonder if Marisha dropped my dog off after work?” Taliesin said in a projecting, inquisitive voice. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed. A quite sincere groan was his only commentary as Matt pushed off the couch in the living room and crawled on all fours with a bounding energy up to the bed. Matt was still wearing a geeky tshirt and jeans from the office. That was okay, there was time to get everyone in the right head space, now that they’d decided to play.

Tal let a hand drape over the side of the bed and accepted Matt’s slobbery, excited puppy kisses. A very wigglybutt Matt nudged his hand. Tal reached over and scratched Matt behind the ear and ruffled his hair.

“There’s my boy.” Tal filled his voice with a sincere and gentle warmth as he lavished his best friend with attention. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s the bestest boy? What a good dog you are.”

Matt’s entire demeanor softened. His head leaned heavily into Taliesin’s hand as his eyes closed. His breath slowed and Matt sighed deeply as he accepted Taliesin’s praise.

“Silly Marisha left your collar off and your jacket on. Gotta fix that, huh.”

Matt bumped his head firmly into Taliesin’s hand. Taliesin gave a soft huff and leveraged himself off the bed. The collar was a simple piece dyed a muted red. The silver buckle gleamed as Taliesin set it around Matt’s naked neck. There was a soft whimper as Taliesin ensured the collar was two fingers tight.

Once the collar was firmly in place Matt’s breathing stilled to near nothing. He sunk until his head touched the floor and he was splayed out, a modified child’s pose. A little shudder rippled through Matt’s body.

Taliesin knelt next to Matt and gently caressed an ear in soft, slow motions. There was a little hiccup as Matt fought back a sob.

“Hey there pup.” Taliesin said. He shifted his hand so his palm cupped Matt’s cheek. “Had a long day following Marisha around in the office?”

Matt whimpered and Taliesin winced as tears hit his palm. So. That kind of a day.  
  
Taliesin abandoned all sense of dignity and wrapped himself around Matt on the floor. Matt curled into a fetal ball and nestled into Taliesin’s arms as he openly wept.

“It’s alright boy. It’s hard to be a dog and have to keep up with all the humans, isn’t it?”

Taliesin gently rocked Matt as he cried himself out and gradually stilled. When Matt struggled to use his bunched up fingerpaws to wipe his face Taliesin unwrapped himself from around Matt’s body. “Okay pupper, let’s get you cleaned up. I think we could both use a movie night.”

Matt followed him with his eyes and a tilted head as Taliesin wet a washcloth as the sink. It took a few moments to erase the tears from Matt’s face and Matt rubbed his nose into Taliesin’s shirt when he finished.

“Hey now, I’m not a towel, you know.” Taliesin kept his tone gentle and kind. Matt licked his cheek and sat back on his hind legs. A little scratch under Matt’s collar seemed entirely required before Tal stood up and dropped the wash cloth in the laundry basket. He turned around to find Matt next to his feet, nearly under them.

“Okay pup. Let’s get you out of your jacket. Up!” Taliesin flashed a hand signal and Matt yipped once as he pushed himself onto his own two legs. Taliesin rapidly removed Matt’s shirt and pants and left the boxers and socks on for comfort. “Good dog. Down.” Matt stepped forward with one leg into a modified lunge and then dropped backwards into his usual all fours position. A bit of Matt’s hair fell into Matt’s eyes and Matt shifted it carefully under the guise of itching his ear with one paw. Taliesin noted the tense gaze Matt cast up at him and the lack of butt wiggles.

Still stuck in his head. Damn. He should really get a hold of Marisha and find out what the heck happened in the office to get him into such a state.

There was another option to that of course but it might not get the results he wanted. Taliesin sat on the bed and patted the mattress a few times. Matt climbed onto the bed and pawed at the comforter before he knelt next to Tal. Taliesin ran his fingers through Matt’s hair and enjoyed the feel of it as he considered a course of action. He was surprised when Matt pulled away from his hand and made three very theatric circles before he thumped down next to Tal with a loud sigh.

“Oh, you don’t say.” Matt’s only reply was to nudge his leg with his head. Taliesin resumed petting Matt while he thought.

Tricks might tire him out and keep him engaged more than a movie. A movie might give him a chance to doze off and nap under the guise of dogdom and pleasing Taliesin, which would be ideal for Tal, but might leave Matt too much time to think human thoughts if the movie wasn’t entertaining or the nap didn’t happen. If they were going to go for a walk he shouldn’t have undressed him already.

Taliesin sighed. “Matt, Look.” Taliesin waited until Matt’s eyes locked on his before he clicked his tongue in his mouth and said “Good boy.” “Matt, what do you need tonight? Matt, Speak.”

Matt’s face crumpled for a brief moment – part of the reason Taliesin had given the Look command first – before he shuttered that aside and went to a neutral doggy pose. Sometimes speaking broke Matt out of his headspace entirely, but Taliesin needed more than doggy body language to guide him tonight. Taliesin watched Matt’s eyes dart down to the side and then up as he thought.

“Turn off,” Matt said in a soft whisper.

“Good, good boy. Speak.” Taliesin absent mindedly made the talking sign out of habit. He was focused on Matt’s face and voice.

“Pets. Praise.” Taliesin felt a twinge in his chest at the way Matt said praise. Matt looked away and then seemed to remember himself and looked back to Taliesin. “Bath?” So much hope and fear of rejection to rest in a single word.

Damn it, Matt. Sure, of course. A wet, wiggly, completely naked man in his walk in shower with bubbles all over highlighting ever positive feature and he hadn’t seen his lady in a week due to travel. It was gonna be a long, frustrating night once Matt went home. This blipped through his brain before he, too, shuttered aside the unwanted and focused on his dog.

“Good boy!” he said in his best excited for puppy voice. “What a good dog. You know what pupper? I think you must have gone running in the dust field behind the lot. You’re filthy! No way I’m letting you up on my couch until you’ve had a bath.”

Matt’s expression had warmed with the praise and a gentle smile appeared before Matt processed the word bath. Suddenly his dog was not on the bed at all and had scampered into another room. Taliesin sighed and grabbed the leash off the side table.

After all, what dog actually wanted to have a bath?


End file.
